


Si les grains de sable étaient du temps, je passerais ma vie à en voler pour figer l’instant.

by jellyfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deceptions, Emotions, M/M, Ocean, Plage, hello sadness my old friend, prose, trop de rimes pour une simple prose mais bon, étude de personnages
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic
Summary: Akaashi sentit l’eau chatouiller ses chevilles avant de le voir, et baissa la tête pour observer l’écume disparaître sur sa peau. Le sel laissa une agréable sensation de picotement, s’accrochant à ses pieds comme pour garder le souvenir du jeune homme se tenant face à l’océan, certain de pouvoir le conquérir.Pourtant, Akaashi était bien loin de le vouloir.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Si les grains de sable étaient du temps, je passerais ma vie à en voler pour figer l’instant.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, je sais pas ce que c’est pour être honnête. Ça doit faire deux ans que j’ai pas écris en français et j’étais curieuse de savoir ce que je pouvais faire. Résultat des courses, je sais plus écrire sans rimer donc j’ai décidé que ce serait de la prose. Voilà!

Akaashi sentit l’eau chatouiller ses chevilles avant de le voir, et baissa la tête pour observer l’écume disparaître sur sa peau. Le sel laissa une agréable sensation de picotement, s’accrochant à ses pieds comme pour garder le souvenir du jeune homme se tenant face à l’océan, certain de pouvoir le conquérir. 

Pourtant, Akaashi était bien loin de le vouloir.

Il n’avait aucune envie de défier une telle splendeur, trop intelligent pour s’y frotter, ou peut-être trop lâche pour même y penser. Il n’avait jamais pu faire face à l’océan qu’était sa vie, alors à quoi bon prouver ce qu’il savait être impossible. Les vagues étaient trop fortes, le vent bouleversant. L’océan était profond, il cachait dans ses bras les plus grands secrets de l’univers; un seul saut dans l’inconnu mènerait Akaashi dans un gouffre dont il ne pourrait jamais ressortir.

Il se sentait plus en sécurité sur la plage, les pieds ancrés dans le sable chaud, suffisamment fort pour résister à l'appel de l’eau. C’était ce que Akaashi avait fait toute sa vie: regarder au loin ce dont il rêvait d’avoir, ce dont il mourrait d’envie d’essayer, mais rester au rivage, où il savait être à l'abri. 

Akaashi souffla, il sentit ses jambes s’affaiblir, ses poumons se rétracter et ses yeux le brûler. Il se mordit la lèvre, et s’assit doucement, insoucieux de l’eau mouillant ses vêtements. L’eau continua son va et vient, imperturbable. Akaashi aurait aimé être aussi fort, être capable de rester droit face aux changements, de continuer malgré les erreurs et de contourner les obstacles. Il aurait aimé pouvoir traverser les difficultés, y ressortir plus fort et plus joyeux, comme l’océan se déchaînant contre une tempête pour y ressortir vainqueur et encore plus beau que jamais. 

Mais il n’était pas océan. Il n’était qu’une poussière d’étoile permis les éléments cosmiques, il n’était qu’énergie permis tant d’autre, minuscule face à l'univers. Il n’était qu’Akaashi Keiji, jeune homme de vingt-deux ans, incapable d’atteindre son rêve, réduis à accepter ce que la vie lui a imposé. Il n’était ni grandiose, ni magnifique. Juste un grain de sable parmi tant d’autres que l’on piétinait à longueur de journée pendant qu’il observait les autres goûter à la saveur du succès, à l’espoir de l’eau salée. 

Le soleil s’était déjà couché derrière l’horizon, laissant derrière lui une faible lueur orangée, dégradée de bleu et rose poudré. Il n’avait pas remarqué, mais des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, glacées, brûlantes, à l’image du froid l’enveloppant tendrement. Le sable se rafraîchit sous ses pieds, en même temps que le vent se leva, suscitant un frisson. 

Akaashi était épuisé. 

Il n’avait plus envie. Il ne voulait plus retourner et faire face à la tempête qu’était sa vie. Il aimerait pouvoir changer, pouvoir donner à sa vie un nouvel éclat, faire naître dans son cœur une nouvelle étincelle. Mais il n’en avait pas la force, il était las de se battre, fatigué de nager à contre courant. Juste pour une fois, il voulait rester là, à flotter au-dessus des vagues, laissant son corps être emporté pendant un moment, un court instant pendant lequel le temps s’arrêterait. 

Si seulement. 

Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, doux et fermes, calmes et sûrs, comme cette constante présence qu’il avait à ses côtés depuis maintenant quelques années. Akaashi n’avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui le rejoignait. Il sentit un plaid sur ses épaules alors que deux mains s'appliquèrent à le couvrir tout entier, soucieux de ne pas laisser le tissu trempé. Kuroo s'accroupit à ses côtés, gardant un bras autour de ses épaules. Sa main libre trouva ses joues et il essuya tendrement les larmes qui avaient coulées. 

“Il commence à faire froid,” Kuroo murmura et Akaashi s’appuya légèrement contre lui, cherchant la chaleur. “Tu devrais rentrer.” 

Akaashi se tourna, observant l’expression de Kuroo, cherchant dans ses yeux et dans ses sourcils froncés par l’inquiétude, la tranquillité qu’il a toujours été capable de trouver. Kuroo a toujours été son jardin secret, le seul endroit où il pouvait se sentir lui-même, bien comme mal, avec les parties cassées comme les parties entières. Un endroit rien qu’à lui, ou il pouvait plonger sans avoir peur de se perdre, où la profondeur et l’intensité de ses yeux n’étaient pas inconnus. 

Kuroo était un océan; mais un océan dans lequel Akaashi n’avait pas peur de sauter. 

Kuroo s’approcha, posant ses lèvres sur son front et Akaashi ferma les yeux, appréciant la sensation pendant quelques secondes. Des secondes qui lui parurent éternité, comme si le temps s’était arrêté. C’était l’effet que Kuroo avait; la capacité de ralentir le temps pendant quelques instants, permettant à Akaashi de souffler, de respirer. 

Akaashi hocha la tête lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux. Kuroo avait toujours été sa clé, sa bouée de sauvetage, une présence qui l’aidait à traverser n’importe quel océan et n’importe quelle tempête, sachant qu’il se relèverait un jour. Peut-être pas plus beau, peut-être pas plus fort et heureux, mais vivant. 

Akaashi se releva avec l’aide de Kuroo, et main dans la main ils se tournèrent vers la maison de vacances, près à rentrer. Ils rentreront à Tokyo demain, et reprendront leur quotidien. 

Akaashi ne se retourna pas vers la mer; il n’en avait aucune raison. Il ne servait à rien de défier tel océan, il en avait déjà un à battre dans sa vie. La chaleur au creux de ses mains et la rassurante présence à ses côtés, le réconfortaient dans sa quête, lui donnant l’espoir que cette fois-ci, le vent sera plus clément. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, c’est pas tout ça mais au final je fais moins de fantaisies quand j’écris en anglais donc mes autres histoires sont plus intéressantes à lire si jamais t’as envie!


End file.
